wolfsrainfandomcom-20200223-history
Minor Characters
The following is a list of all minor characters from the Wolf's Rain anime. These characters have very little information and screen time. __TOC__ Serena Cher Degré Cheza Hubb Lebowski |gender = Female |hair color = Brown |eye color = Purple |j voiced by = Asuka Tanii |e voiced by = TBA|image = |japanese = セリーナ|romanji = Serīna}} Appearance When Serena first appears, only her face is visible. She has a rounded face and chin along with a round-ish nose. She has brown shoulder-length hair. The first outfit she is seen in is a white laboratory suit. The suite covers the entire body, including a white cap with padded ears. White gloves, boots, pants and jacket are worn by male and female lab-technicians alike. Serena herself wears a pair of glasses in and out of the lab. Later when she meets Hubb, she is seen wearing a thick grey headband, a beige trench coat with brown lining and designs. A dark-turquoise sweater with a pointed white design in seen peering out from under the coat. She wears a pale-pink scarf around her neck. On her feet she wears a simple pair of grey-white heels and pantyhose. Sometimes she wears a pair of brown gloves as well. Role Serena works as a lab-technician along side Cher. Her exact job criteria is unknown. She later acts as an informant for Hubb when he is seen in the city looking for Cher. Hubb and Serena are soon captured in an alleyway and interrogated. Horse Ihk (Owner) Toboe |gender = Male |hair color = Black (Mane) Brown (Body) |eye color = Black |j voiced by = Yasunori Matsumoto |e voiced by = Tony Oliver |japanese = 馬 |romanji = Uma|image = }} Appearance Ihk's horse is a common sandy-brown horse with a white stripe down the center of his face. He has brown eyes and a brown mane. Ihk's horse has a leather saddle and reins as well as a red woolen blanket over the saddle. Role The horse is first seen when Ihk and a fellow tribesmen chased Toboe, Hige and Tsume through part of the desert. The horse is later seen listening to Toboe talk about the old lady who used to care for him. The horse is also able to converse with Toboe, giving him a hardy laugh upon their departure. Granny Appearance Granny appears as a small old lady. She has small eyes and very wrinkled, leathery skin. She has grey hair parted in the middle and tied into a low bun behind her head. On her head, she wears a light-red bandana. Her attire is a loose-fitting white shirt and skirt. She also can be seen with an apron. Like Toboe, she too wears bangle-bracelets. Role Though only present in flashbacks and memories, Granny was the Toboe's caretaker earlier on in his life. She raised Toboe into the human-loving wolf that he is. But do to his excitement, he knocks her over and accidentally suffocates her with his own weight. Her death is mirrored by Leara's pet falcon when he becomes over excited in attempting to bring the falcon back to her; accidentally killing it in the process, he brings the falcon to Leara and says "I didn't mean to... I was just." showing Toboe's over-zealous good intentions can cause tragedy. Gramps Zali's Pack Kiba Hige Toboe Tsume |gender = Male |hair color = Grey (Human) Sandy-brown (Wolf) |eye color = Black (Human) Pale-yellow (Wolf) |j voiced by = Minoru Hirano |e voiced by = William Fredrick Knight |japanese = 老狼 |romanji = Rō ōkami|image = Human= |-|Wolf= }} Appearance Human In his human disguise, Gamps appears as a slender old man. With scraggly, short, white hair on in his head, a moustache and beard, and long white eyebrows and ear hair. He is shown to have few teeth left and small, sunken-in eyes. He appears to wear a cream-colored tunic and purple cardigan along with a blue scarf around his neck. Wolf As a wolf, the old man appears as a very shaggy, sandy-colored wolf. In his wolf-form, he retains the long ear-hair and eyebrows. He is shown to have pale-yellow eyes and a black nose. Role Gramps serves at first as a local-guide to Kiba; pointing out where "Paradise" is. He warns them that the tunnel is filled with toxic gas and that it'd be best not to enter. In his old age, he is still a labour-worker. He is seen being whipped by depot workers when keels over. Upon seeing him die in such poor conditions, Kiba becomes enraged and is about to leap into the depot. He is then tackled by Zali who stops him and tells him that they all are doomed to that same fate. Gramps' death falls was a trigger for Kiba as it falls in line with his strong wolf-pride. Elmyra Husband Kiba Toboe Tsume Hige Blue |gender = Female |hair color = Sandy-Grey |eye color = Pale-brown|image = |j voiced by = Ikuko Tani|e voiced by = TBA}} Appearance Elmyra appears as a thin old woman. She has a semi-gaunt face with thin lips and a beak-ish nose. He hair short, sandy-colored hair is held back by a red headband. He hair flips up at the back. She wears a purple winter jacket. Role When Kiba and the pack meet Elmyra, she offers them protection from the perusing depot-workers; helping them fake their own death by her husband shooting them in self-defence. Old Female Wolf Prisoner Pack of Strays Toboe Tsume Hubb Lebowski |gender = Female |hair color = Grey |e voiced by = Catherine Battistone |j voiced by = Reiko Suzuki |japanese = 女狼 |romanji = Merō |first appearance = Episode 25|image = Human= |-|Wolf= }} Appearance Human In her human-form, the old female wolf appears as a thin old woman with long, wavy, gray hair. She wears a deep-read blouse, blue pants and a dark-green shaggy shawl. Her face appears gaunt and weathered. Wolf As a wolf, she is similar in appearance to Gramps. A slender, sandy-colored wolf with pale-yellow eyes. Role When Hubb is imprisoned, he meets the old female wolf; unaware of her true form. She informs Hubb of the cruelty that wolves have suffered at the hands of Lady Jaguara and her troops. Later when a pair of guards come to fetch her from her cell, Hubb sees for the first time the old woman's true form; giving him a first hand look at the culling of a once proud creature. Her death fosters Hubb's resolve to help the wolves escape and find Paradise, while also ridding his uncertainty about their existence. Sedo Appearance Role Chen Appearance Role Leara's Father Appearance Role Hmong Tribe Elder Ihk Toboe Hige Tsume Kiba |gender = Male |hair color = Grey-white |eye color = Unknown |j voiced by = Ryūji Saikachi |e voiced by = Steven Jay Blum|japanese = 長老|romanji = Chōrō|first appearance = Episode 19|image = }} Appearance Role Huss Appearance Role Indian Chief Appearance Role = Category:Characters